Matchbox Twenty! :D
Hey! Madi here. Matchbox Twenty is a super rossome band! 3 of them used to be in Tabitha's Secret, and 3 have solo stuff! (Rob has solo albums, Paul is in The Break and Repair Metjod, and Kyle is in The New Left) You may already know the songs "3 A.M.," "If You're Gone," "How Far We've Come," "She's So Mean," "Overjoyed," "Put Your Hands Up," or, "Our Song." But read below if you know them or not. (He is amazing!-Veronica) NOTE Hey so I just saw that the page named changed so I clicked history and saw that Evan deleted it. Please, whatever you do, don't delete this page. I would rather be banned. EVAN: NO, I WAS NOT DELETED!!! WTH? And so what it was unpopular?! Like half of the pages here are! -Madi yah sorry about that guys i just was really tired and not thinking..... I had madi semi-protect this page which means unregistered users can edit this anymore and if it gets worse... tell me if i should get rid of this article... -Evan Fans I can't believe I didn't add this XD *Madi (BIGGEST FAN BIGGEST FAN -Sirens-) *Liz Who's Matchbox Twenty? Matchbox Twenty are an alternative pop-rock band from Orlando, Florida. The band was originally made up of Rob Thomas as lead vocals, Kyle Cook as lead guitar, Adam Gaynor as rhythmic guitar, Brian "Pookie" Yale as bass, and Paul Doucette as drums, but Adam left in February 2005. For the next album, which was a compilation but still had 6 new songs, Paul took over as rhythmic guitar. However, he switched back for the 4th studio album but stayed for guitar during tours. Matchbox Twenty's albums: *''Yourself or Someone Like You (1996) *''Mad Season ''(2000) *''More Than You Think You Are ''(2002) *''Exile on Mainstream ''(2007) *''North ''(2012) Tabitha's Secret's albums: *''Don't Play With Matches ''(1997) *''Live ''(1999) *''Tabitha's Secret? ''(2001) *''The Vault Vol. 1 ''(2007) *''The Vault Vol. 2 ''(2007) *''The Vault Vol. 3: The Covers ''(2007) Rob, Brian, and Paul's careers have been going since 1993, but Kyle and Adam jumped in in 1995. THE ROB THOMAS CHALLENGE! Ask me any question about Rob, MB20, or TS on my wall. I will answer without looking up the answer. The challenge is there is basically no question I can't answer! So try and stump me! Yourself or Someone Like You Tracklist Normal Album *"Real World" (3:50) *"Long Day" (3:45) *"3 A.M." (3:46) *"Push" (3:59) *"Girl Like That" (3:45) *"Back2Good" (5:40) *"D***" (3:20) *"Argue" (2:58) *"Kody" (4:03) *"Busted" (4:15) *"Shame" (3:35) *"Hang" (3:47) Japanese bonus tracks *"Tired" (3:57) Australian limited edition bonus CD *"Girl Like That" (MTV's Live From the 10 Spot) *"Kody" (MTV's Live From the 10 Spot) *"D***" (MTV's Live From the 10 Spot) *"Mercy, Mercy Me" (MTV's Live From the 10 Spot) *"Push" (Acoustic) *"3 A.M." (Acoustic) Mad Season Tracklist Normal Album *"Angry" (3:44) *"Black and White People" (3:45) *"Crutch" (3:25) *"Last Beautiful Girl" (4:03) *"If You're Gone" (4:34) *"Mad Season" (5:02) *"Rest Stop" (4:29) *"The Burn" (3:27) *"Bent" (4:16) *"Bed of Lies" (5:22) *"Leave" (4:33) *"Stop" (3:49) *"You Won't Be Mine" (5:32) *HIDDEN TRACK: "You Won't Be Mine" is actually 9:52. At 7:47, more music starts. Deluxe Edition *"You and I and I" (3:29) *"Suffer Me" (3:10) *"Never Going Back Again" (3:47) Chinese edition *"Bent" (Live From Seattle) *"Back2Good" (Live From Seattle) *"Don't Let Me Down" (Live From Australia) More Than You Think You Are Tracklist Normal Album *"Feel" (3:20) *"Disease" (3:43) *"Bright Lights" (3:54) *"Unwell" (3:48) *"Cold" (3:15) *"All I Need" (3:41) *"Hand Me Down" (5:02) *"Could I Be You" (3:43) *"Downfall" (4:07) *"Soul" (4:34) *"You're So Real" (3:01) *"The Difference" (4:11) *HIDDEN TRACK: "So Sad So Lonely" (3:46) Australian version *"Disease" (Acoustic) Bonus tracks *"Tired" 3:46 Exile on Mainstream Tracklist DISC 1 *"How Far We've Come" (3:31) *"I'll Believe You When" (3:16) *"All Your Reasons" (2:40) *"These Hard Times* (3:48) *"If I Fall* (2:48) *"Can't Let You Go* (3:28) iTunes pre-order *"Come Dancing* (3:38) Best Buy version *"Remedy" (Live) (4:32) *"Modern Love" (Live) (3:51) DISC 2 *'Long Day" *"Push" *"3 A.M." *"Real World" *"Back 2 Good" *"Bent" *"If You're Gone" *"Mad Season" *"Disease" *"Unwell" *"Bright Lights" North Tracklist Normal Album *"Parade" (4:09) *"She's So Mean" (3:50) *"Overjoyed" (3:07) *"Put Your Hands Up" (2:52) *"Our Song" (3:01) *"I Will" (4:03) *"English Town" (4:37) *"How Long" (2:44) *"Radio" (3:02) *"The Way" (3:17) *"Like Sugar" (3:46) *"Sleeping At the Wheel" (3:50) Target Bonus Tracks *"Waiting On a Train" (3:59) *"I Don't Wanna Be Loved" (3:34) Deluxe edition *"I Believe In Everything" (3:39) *"Straight For This Life" (3:16) *"Waiting On a Train" (3:59) Japenese edition *"I Believe In Everything" (3:39) *"Straight For This Life" (3:16) *"Help Me Through This" (2:59 *"I Don't Wanna Be Loved" (3:34) Don't Play With Matches Tracklist *"3 A.M." (3:43) *"Forever December" (5:58) *"Here Comes Horses" (4:26) *"Paint Me Blue" (4:58) *"Dear Joan" (4:51) *"High" (4:40) *"Unkind" (3:29) *"Jesus Was An Alien" (4:37) *"Tired" (3:58) *"Swing" (3:53) *"3 A.M." (3:47) *"Forever December" (4:32) *HIDDEN TRACK: "Dizzy" (5:08) Live Tracklist *"Million Miles" (5:37) *"Paint Me Blue" (4:49) *"Just Plain Tired" (4:23) *"This Is Not a Love Song" (4:06) *"Unkind" (3:30) *"High" (4:38) *"Jesus Was An Alien" (4:43) *"Here Comes Horses" (4:39) *"Loss, Strain, and Butterflies" (3:17) *"3 A.M." (3:55) *"Forever December" (6:34) *"Dear Joan" (5:27) Tabitha's Secret? Tracklist *"And Around" (3:42) *"Unkind" (3:21) *"Here Comes Horses" (4:23) *"Dear Joan" (4:57) *"Forever December" (4:49) *"Tired" (3:58) *"Paint Me Blue" (4:14) *"Swing" (3:55) *"Dizzy" (3:48) *"3 A.M." (Acoustic) (3:46) *"Blue Monday" (2:51) The Vault Vol. 1 Tracklist *"Million Miles" (Parc Studios Outakes 1994) (5:00) *"Here Comes Horses" (Live @ Just One More 1993) (4:57) *"3 A.M." (Scarab Studio Outakes 1993) (3:37) *"Dear Joan" (Early Rough Demo Recording) (4:54) *"Dizzy" (Rehearsal Scarab Studios 1993 with Outakes) (10:52) *"Forever December" (Live Daytona Beach Spring Break 1994) (6:56) *"Just Plain Tired" (Live Jj Whispers 1994) (4:23) *"Loss, Strain, and Butterflies" (Live Radio Performance and Interview XL 106.7) (3:26) *"Paint Me Blue" (Scarab Studios 1993) (5:02) *"The Only One" (Rehearsal Scarab Studios 1993) (4:12) The Vault Vol. 2 Tracklist *"Million Miles" (Live @ Daytona Beach Spring Break 1994) (5:12) *"U Turn Me On" (Scarab Sessions Live In Studio 1993) (3:29) *"Like Roses" (Intrumental No Vocals Parc Studios 1994) (6:05) *"Dizzy" (Scarab Sessions) (5:11) *"Tired" (Live Surfer Dave's Birthday Party House Lake Mary 1994) (4:33) *"Paint Me Blue" (Live Party House Lake Mary 1994) (5:04) *"Forever December" (Live Just One More) (6:53) *"Here Comes Horses" (Live Just One More) (4:57) *"High" (Live the Mill 1994) (4:49) *"Unkind" (Live at Jj Whispers 1994) (3:41) The Vault Vol. 3: The Covers Tracklist *"Tabitha's Secret Mr. Jones Live West Palm Beach 1994" (4:51) *"Tabitha's Secret What a Good Biy/Bittersweet Live West Palm Beach 1994" (5:55) *"Tabitha's Secret Blood and Fire Live The Mill 1994" (5:13) *"Tabitha's Secret Rain King Live West Palm Beach 1994" (5:20) *"Tabitha's Secret No Souvenirs Live JJ Whispers 1994" (4:14) *"Tabitha's Secret Wild Horses Live The Mill 1994" (6:29) *"Tabitha's Secret Ziggy Stardust Live Party House Lake Mary 1994" (5:42) *"Tabitha's Secret Live All Along the Watchtower" (5:06) *"Tabitha's Secret Brian Wilson Live 1994" (5:08) Fun Stuff Love Rob and wanna have some fun? Here you go! Polls Best MB20 album? ''Yourself or Someone Like You Mad Season More Than You Think You Are Exile on Mainstream North Best RT album? ...Something to Be Cradlesong Fansites Add your favorites and sign! I like Rain in Boxes best! It's so fun! The Burn is also great! -Madi Parodies If you have a great song parody, put it here! "Stalker" ("Push" Parody) WRITTEN BY MADI! I said they should know that they've always been good enough. Their instruments are not rusty, I hope their heads are not cavin' in. Cuz I'm gonna go, And I'm gonna show my love. With my hands, I hug them, As I'm pulled away by security. Makes me a little bit angry, well. This ain't over, No, not yet. Not while I am still around. They security say I owe them, That might change. And it just might feel good! (Chorus) I will not push them around! No, I won't! No, I won't! I will not push them down! No, I won't! No, I won't! They won't be taken for granted. I won't be taken for granted, I won't. Security said they don't know why I ever would lie to them. I'm a little untrusting when I'm stalkin' my favorite band. And I don't know why I couldn't just stay, With them, They couldn't stand to be near me, When I said that I'm in love with them. I got a little bit dirty, well. Please, just stand there. Don't run away from me. You've been cheated, You've been wronged, and you, You don't know me. I won't change. I would do anything for you! (Chorus) And I won't bowl you over. Just wait a minute and I won't fall apart, I won't get so crazy, Crazy. Don't rush me, security! Don't rush me, security! (Chorus) Gallery Click on a GIF to see it! Rob.jpg|Rob Rob 2.jpg|Rob Rob 3.jpg|Rob Rob 4.jpg|Rob Rob 5.jpg|Rob Rob 6.jpg|Rob Rob (Chair).gif|Rob Rob (Mike Dance).gif|Dancin' With Da Mike :D (GIF) Rob (Snap).gif|Somebody's a Diva... (GIF) Rob (Words).gif|This is Actually the Story of My Life (GIF) Kyle.jpg|Kyle Cook Kyle (Shades).jpg|Kyle Kyle (Real World).png|Kyle in the "Real World" Music Video Kyle (Outside).jpg|Kyle Kyle (Headphones).gif|Kyle Kyle (And Rob).jpg|From Left to Right: Kyle, Rob Paul.jpg|Paul Paul (Microhphone).jpg|Paul Paul (Suit).jpg|Paul Paul (Headphones).jpg|Paul Paul (Hat).jpg|Paul Paul (Bandana).jpg|Paul Brian.jpg|Brian Brian (Tree).jpg|Brian Brian (Suit).jpg|Brian Brian (Suit 2).jpg|Brian Brian (Headphones).jpg|Brian Brian (Blue).jpg|Brian Brian (Black and White).jpg|Brian Mb20e.jpg|A Collage Made by Madi MB20 (Word).jpg|From Left to Right: Brian, Paul, Rob, Kyle, Adam MB20 (Wall).jpg|From Left to Right: Brian, Adam, Rob, Paul, Kyle MB20 (Couch).jpg|From Left to Right: Brian, Paul, Rob, Kyle MB20 (Concert).jpg|From Left to Right: Kyle, Rob, Paul, Brian MB20 (Bench).png|From Left to Right: Kyle, Rob, Paul, Brian MB20 (Alley).jpg|Back (L2R): Kyle, Adam, Brian, Paul Front: Rob MB20.jpg|Top (L2R): Rob, Paul Bottom (L2R) Brian, Kyle imageshsjdA.jpg|Made by Madi imagedjfkgkr.jpg|Made by Madi imageahdkfkxbdhd.jpg|Made by Madi imagexsjdifjfjf.jpg|Made by Madi imagexnsjsljdbdhff.jpg|Made by Madi imagesndjxkxkckchfnf.jpg|Made by Madi imageshsjsicdhsbdhfufuf.jpg|Made by Madi imageshdjdkfndjdkdkfhd.jpg|Made by Madi imagehdjdkdjfhdhf.jpg|Made by Madi imagehsjdkdjsnsyg.jpg|Made by Madi imagedsnssakkssjnf.jpg|Made by Madi imagedjdjdfe.jpg imagesnxjskskf.jpg|Rob With Big Feet! imagesjskdkf.jpg imagesnskdlfnf.jpg|Left to Right: Paul, Kyle, Rob, Brian imageshsjfkkt.jpg imageshekdlg.jpg imageshsjfkfnf.jpg Shakekdkfimage.jpg imageshsjdjfhdhd.jpg|Images: "If You're Gone" Video Lyrics: "You Won't Be Mine" imagefgjkjdjfr.jpg|(L2R) Paul, Brian, Kyle, Rob, Adam imageshsidisiaofjvnnatr.jpg|(L2R) Kyle, Brian, Rob, Adam, Paul Trivia *Rob's mom had cancer, lived through it, and died from a heart attack *Rob wrote "3 A.M." about his mom *Rob wrote "If You're Gone" and "Her Diamonds" about his wife, Marisol *When Matchbox Twenty released "3 A.M.," the former members of Tabitha's Secret, Jay Stanely and John Geoff, sued Rob, Brian Yale, and Paul Doucette. *Paul named Matchbox Twenty *Matchbox Twenty is official how it's spelled, although it used to be Matchbox 20 *Rob fears e-mail *YOSLY was originally going to be called Woodshed Diaries *Matchbox Twenty all have nicknames but Rob: Brian is Pookie, Kyle Cook is Smooches, Paul is Pauly, and Adam was Hashbrown *Kyle got into Matchbox Twenty by audition tapes *Adam was the only member that didn't drink or smoke *Paul is afraid of the Internet, but Adam loved it *Brian is afraid of the letter Y *All of Matchbox Twenty love cereal *Adam's favorite cereals are Lucky Charms and Honey Comb *Adam's favorite drink is apple juice *Rob doesn't have a favorite food *Matchbox Twenty's first single was "Long Day" *Rob's first single was "Lonely No More" *Rob won the first Starlight Award *Adam left the band in February 2005 *Rob's favorite colors are black and blue *Rob ran away when he was 17 and was homeless until he was 20 *Paul is in a band called The Break and Repair Method *Kyle is in a band called The New Left *Rob wanted to call Matchbox Twenty Larry *Adam was the Internet junkie of the band *Matt Beck and Stacy Jones tour with Matchbox Twenty *Kyle sings "The Way" and in "Hang" *In the "Mad Season" video, they got into the limo the opposite order they joined the band *YOSLY was recorded in an hour and a half *''Mad Season'' and More Than You Think You Are are the only technical rock albums from Matchbox Twenty *Brian hates mayo *Kyle can cook but can't do laundry *Rob's favorite cigarettes are Camel Special Lights, Kyle's are Camel Hard Pack, Paul's are Marlboro Lights, and Brian's are Marlboro. Adam didn't smoke (or drink!). *Rob was born in the Landstuhl Regional Medical Center in Landstuhl, Germany and attended Lake Brantley High School *Adam came up with the ideas of a Q and A on the band's old website and putting their shoe sizes ("in no particular order") in the YOSLY CD booklet *Rob's favorite drinks are Jack Daniel and Coke. His favorite chips are Sour Cream and Onion Pringles. *Rob's guitar is called Elvis *Rob chipped a tooth slam dancing in Palm Beach, FL *Rob's greatest influence is Steve Burry *Rob does his own nail polish. Quite well, too! *Paul used to be a waiter *Paul's favorite beer is Dos Equis Lager *Paul would rather play small clubs than big arenas *Paul loves Charlie Watts and Jim Kelther *Paul's greatest influence is R.E.M *Kyle played the violin for 5 years *Kyle attended the Atlanta Institute of Music *In Kyle's senior yearbook picture, he's holding his guitar! *Adam and Kyle shared clothes *Rob and Brian's shoe size is 9.5, Kyle's is 11.5, Paul's is 8, and Adam's is 13 *Adam likes the band Bush *Adam is Jewish *Adam is allergic to dogs and cats *Adam doesn't have a middle name *Adam loves spaghetti *Brian's favorite movie is Mars Attacks *Brian attended the University of Miami and spent some time at Berklee *Brian uses Aveeda hair products *Adam only painted the thumb and pinkie of his left hand Videos Category:Videos Category:Awesome Category:Music Category:RANDOM! Category:Gallery Category:Songs Category:Song Category:Matchbox Twenty Category:Rob Thomas Category:Da Best! Category:Awesomeness Category:Awesomesauce Category:Security Category:Protection Category:Us! Category:Registered Users Category:Cool Category:SUPER COOL Category:Super Cool! Category:Super Cool Category:Pure Awesomeness Category:Users Category:Celebrities Category:Epic Category:Community Category:Legit Category:Stuff Category:Epical Category:EPICNESS Category:Madi Category:Pages Category:SUPER COOL! Category:So AWESOME Category:Us Category:Random! Category:Singer